I don't want to be alone anymorelove me always
by Ashyna
Summary: After the last battle Maron and Chiaki confess their love for each other...but will Maron be able to handle it when Chiaki has to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own kamikaze kaitou Jeanne, and sadly never will. It is owned by the very talented Arina Tanemura. I have read all of the manga's except for the last one(cant seem to find it, so if anyone has translations, I would appreciate if you told me ) and I have seen the whole series, so it is kinda a mix of both. At times they will seem out of character, but hey, its my fanfic!

&&&&&&&&&

The duo walked away from the scene where Maron had saved Finn, silently thinking over the occurrences that had taken place. The 'ice castle' disappeared as they walked away, and the cold, crisp air started to warm significantly as the affects of a great evil suddenly disappearing came about the world.

Seeing a very wounded Chiaki and Maron, and also having seen the light from when Finn was 'sealed', Miyako was extremely worried about the two. The silent fear that something had happened to them had been firmly implanted in her head since they had headed in.

Chiaki looked up at Miyako and gave her a smile, weekly saying "yo'" before leaning against Maron for support. Maron could already hear the angry shouts of questions that would soon bombard her, but to her surprise Miyako didn't make a word. Maron (or Jeanne) smiled at Miyako and warned her "if we don't get him home soon; he is going to pass out from the loss of blood….and I'm going to pass out from the amount of holy energy that I used today…."

Deciding that she would ask about the holy energy think later, Miyako nodded her head and wrapped her two friends' arms around her shoulders as she helped them get back into their apartment building.

Maron held onto Chiaki's hand as she worriedly stroked the palm with her fingers. His skin was cold, and even though he insisted that he was ok, she could tell that he wasn't.

"Oi, Maron, I'll be ok…….you heard Finn….she said that I would be ok." He placed his hand on her cheek, trying to sooth her worries.

She placed her hand over his, and was on the verge of tears "I just don't know what to do! I mean, now that Finn is in heaven finding out whether or not she will be banished, I don't know what I should do to help you recover…….and I cant prove to Miyako that what am saying id true without Finn he- she soon found herself in Chiaki's bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"

What?" she asked as he hid his face in her neck, giving her soft butterfly kisses up and down it.

"You said that you wanted to be there for me, and that you didn't know how you could help me. Well, this is how…..just be here with me….I don't want to be alone, thinking about how I almost lost you……." She felt him stiffing up, and she asked him softly "Chiaki……….are you crying?"

She got no reply, but she knew anyway. She scooted closer to the warmth of his body as she tried to ward off the coldness of the outside air. He wrapped his sheets around her and pulled her close, and she could feel the wetness of his tears.

She turned around and looked into his eyes, her own starting to glisten over, as she thought of everything that they had been through together.

"Chiaki……I…..I…. L-lo….I…Love y-you…." She stammered, barely above a whisper. She was red now, and trembling. She was afraid, oh so afraid. Afraid that he would turn her down…that he didn't love her back…that he thought that this was all a game.

Chiaki could sense her fear and held her close to him. He whispered into her ear "I have been waiting so long just to hear those words…I love you too Maron…ever since the day that a saw you sighing in front of your mailbox….and I've waited so long, dreaming to hear you say those words…" he held her to him, his body shaking as he willed himself not to cry…_wimp, you can care less if you get turned down by someone…but when it comes to her..You get all teary eyed when she finally confesses what you have known the whole time…_ he tells himself as he holds her.

Looking up at the man that she so dearly loved, she brought her hand up to touch his cheek. His eyes were squeezes shut as if he was trying not to cry. "Chiaki…" she whispered, and when he didn't look at her she place her thumbs next to the corners of his eyes as she whispers once again "Chiaki, don't hide your eyes from me…….let me see you…look at me…" her throat was constricting as she said this, she herself trying to hold back the tears.

He slowly opened his eyes at her request, seeing her were overflowing as well as his. He shifted his weight so that his face was inches from her, and he was on top of her. He placed his hand on her cheek and asked her "can I kiss you Maron?" he asked her, wanting her permission first.

She slowly nodded her head, and he leaned down and kissed her. As soon as their lips met they were overwhelmed with love and passion….one soft brushing of their lips turned into a deep kiss, which turned into two kisses, then five…..they drew back for air and then started too kiss some more, ever the more passionately.

&&&&&&

I plan on getting this done pretty soon….please remind me if I forget! Oh, and if you have the time please review…for my other story only one person did, and that was because she was my friend and I made her……also, if I get up to 10 reviews I will upload a pic of the the two in a romantic scene, and in a fighting one as Jeanne and Sinbad! So please review!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Maron awoke lightly to bright rays of sunlight coming through the soft satin curtains next to her bed. She tried to roll over and get into a more comfortable position, but something large and warm was blocking her way. Still not fully awake, she tried rolling again, thinking that she was just tangled in her sheets.

"Mmmmm…good morning to you, too" came a deep and soothing voice from next to her. Her eyes shot open as the occurrences of the night before all came crashing back to her.

She fell out of bed in her surprise; only too have Chiaki stare at her bare body as she did so. Seeing where his eyes were, her face flushed red as she threw a pillow at him, yelling "Hentai!"

As the pillow covered her lovers face she quickly wrapped the sheets around her, covering herself from his ever-probing eyes. As he pulled the pillow off of his face she could see the obvious disappointment at her fully covered curves. He flashed her his ever-famous grin, and she just turned around, sniffing "keep your eyes closed while I get something on!"

"Hai, hai" he grumbled as she turned around, making sure that his eyes were closed. Seeing that for once he had listened to her, she dropped the sheets from around her and rummaged through his closet, her back turned to him. Pulling out a giant shirt that would surely cover her to at least mid-thigh, she slipped it on, shivering as the cold fabric touched her warm skin.

A whistle was heard from Chiaki, and she quickly turned around, realizing that he must have opened his eyes when she turned around. Her face slowly turned a bright red as she screamed at the top her lungs "KYAAA!!! CHIAKI YOU HENTAI!"

Her scream could be heard clearly from where Miyako was stepping out of her door on her way to wake Maron up, who already seemed to be up. Walking over to Chiaki's door, she started to knock loudly, wondering why Chiaki wasn't outside waiting…although she had an idea.

Just as she was about to knock again, Maron slammed the door open, her face red with what would seem anger, but was actually a mix of both anger and embarrassment. Miyako raised an eyebrow as she saw Marons clothing…or more like lack of clothing, and Maron holds up a hand saying "not a word Miyako, not a word."

Miyako gave the sheepish Chiaki a look, but all he did was shrug. Rolling her eyes, Miyako told him "make sure she gets to class on-time…yes, I do know how you get into her apartment," and started on her way to school.

In the meantime, Maron was grumbling to herself about what he had done, and started to blush as she remembered what had happened the night before. "He says that he loves me…" she giggled into her shirt, and jumped when she felt his arms around her.

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked her from behind, and she stammered, embarrassed that he had caught her "n-no, what would make you think that?" she bit her tongue as she said this, knowing how many places he could go with that question.

Instead of giving an answer though, he softly started to kiss her neck, making her gasp as she felt the all to-familiar tingling sensation that he gave her whenever he did that. "C-chiaki...we need to gmfgh-!" her words were cut off as he placed his kisses that had previously been on her neck onto her mouth.

Feeling his tongue slip inside of her lips, she brought her hand up behind his neck, and she kissed him back. When they pulled back for air, she finally was able to get in what she had been trying to say. "Chiaki, we have a half hour until class starts."

"I don't ca- he started to say, but instead of saying it his eyes widened and he shouted "I need a shower! I forgot sensei is coming back today, isn't she!" Maron nodded her head as he rushed out her balcony, jumping back over to his. She pressed her hand against her mouth to try and stop the giggles, but was unable to when she heard crashing sounds coming from her neighbors, along with colorful cursing.

&&&&&&&&

As the two rushed to the classroom, about 10 minutes late, they stopped at the door as they saw their sensei talking to everyone. Chiaki slowly opened the door and the two tried to sneak in, but were caught dead when Miyako interrupts by saying "what a coincidence that you both would get hear, late at the same time.

The two cringed as their teacher turned around, the anger apparent in her eyes.

"Can you two guess what I am going to say?" she asked them, seething. Chiaki answered, saying "hi there Nagoya, Kusakabe good to see you?"

Maron put her hand to her head, and ran out the door with Chiaki as their seething teachers roared "OUT!" she slid down the wall, her hand still on her head as she said "that was a _very_ smart thing to say," sarcastically.

He looked at her, shrugging and replied "it was worth a try." He seemed to be thinking, and he looked up again, asking "did you explain everything to Miyako? She didn't seem very fazed today, even with everything that had happened yesterday…it seemed that the rest of the world forgot about the strange weather and all, but I see no reason for her too."

Maron placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, and looked back at him, shaking her head as she said "no, I didn't explain anything, but Finn said that he wouldn't wipe out her memory…so she should still remember…" she trailed off, not really believing that her friend would be understanding when it came to something like this.

&&&&&&&&

The last bell of the day had rung, and Maron was complaining about how her butt hurt from sitting on the cold floor during the classes…not only had Chiaki gotten them both kicked out of homeroom, but he had later said a nasty comment that led them both out in the hallway for the rest of the day.

Hearing Marons complaints, Chiaki walked over to her, offering "I can rub your butt to make you feel better." She turned red as the kids from her classroom who had heard it walked by laughing, and she hit him over his head with one her textbooks, yelling "pervert!"

He laughed and rubbed his head while they walked home, replying "you should get used to it...youl be staying at my place like you did last night more if I have my way. And I will have my way."

"You sound like a rapist" was her curt reply to this, sticking her nose up and into the air as she walked.

&&&&&

"ok, give it to me strait!" she said, slamming her hands down on Marons kitchen table and looking at them, almost exactly the same thing Maron had done when Chiaki promised to tell her his 'big secret.'

Maron sighed, and looking at Chiaki started her tale. In the parts where she got a little hazy about what happened, or that consisted fully of just Chiaki, he stepped in. when they had finished they saw Miyako's dumbstruck face, and she shook her head, as if trying to clear out some of her thoughts.

"ok, so you are trying to tell me that the two of you met angels, and one of them was a bad angel, and it was you job to protect Maron, and Marons job to throw pins at pieces of art that were actually demons, that turned into chess pieces, and then you had to fight your own angel, and then fight Satan himself?"

The two looked at each other, shook their heads, and replied "yup…that's about it…" 

Miyako herself shook her head at this, and made a statement. "You are both crazy and I am taking you into the hospital to get checked for head injuries."

Before either of the two could reply, a high pitched voice burst in, asking "do you need a little help, Maron?" she looked up, and when she saw Finn she gasped. She had become a full angel, and she looked beautiful. Her hair was long, no longer cut by her brother who was the one who had condemned her to being a fallen angel in the first place. Second of all she had on beautiful silk robes, and she no longer had the mark of the fallen angel on her leg. But the there was two big things that caught her eye. One was that she was huge! She stood about as tall as Chiaki, her long white wings behind her, and another thing that stood out was that Miyako could see her.

Miyako stood in aw, looking that the full-angel Finn in front of her. "I…thought that you said that angels were invisible?" she asked, still looking at Finn.

"Normally we are." Finn replied, and proceeded to explain why they were full angels, when Access himself showed up next to Finn.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, if anybody knows, would you please tell me how to spell their teacher' name? thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Maron! Maron, wake up! Open this damn door you lazy wench of a friend!"

Maron slowly opened her eyes, and when she listened to the door she quickly jumped, screaming so that Miyako could hear "I'm coming!"

She flew to her closet, and grabbing one of Chiaki's uniforms that he had left there from some other time, she threw it at his sleeping figure.

"Chiaki, hurry up and get up! We are going to be late for school!" she yelled at him while attempting to brush her teeth and do her hair at the same time.

She felt a couple of arms wrap around her and Chiaki's groggy voice saying "I'm tired…let's skip school today…"

She turned back around at him, and smiled sweetly.

"Sure, I'll skip school." She said, as if it was completely normal to her.

"You will?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Sure, I mean, its not like we have anything really _important_ going on in class today."

"I'm glad that you can see it my way for once."

"Yea…the last day really isn't very important. Lets just skip school today and see if sensei will pass us even though we rent there..."By now she was grinning, and her smaile transformed into a laugh as she saw the realization don on his face. Without a word he pulled on his uniform, and rushed into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

She ran into the kitchen, and on her way she let Miyako in.

"Ash! Chiaki, don't burn those! What are you doing, you have that on too high!" Maron ran to where Chiaki was unsuccessfully trying too cooking, and grabbed the pan from him.

She sniffed, and then turned to where the coffee was brewing. She didn't like coffee herself; it was too bitter. Chiaki on the other hand loved it, and had to have a cup at least every day or he would be dead as a doorknob.

She quickly turned that off as well, and pleadingly looked at Miyako.

Miyako got the hint, and she filled the pot with water as she lectured "Chiaki, you have to put water in the pot before you can brew the coffee."

When the survival test, also known as breakfast, was done and cleaned up they headed out the door. As they were about to leave Maron stopped and exclaimed "oops! I forgot my dress!"

When she returned holding an elaborately decorated black dress in a dry-cleaning bag, Chiaki asked "what do you need a dress for? Everyone else wears their uniform during graduation."

She grinned and explained "yea, but because I'm a student council rep. I have to make a speech."

&&&&&

As the trio got to school, they were quickly herded into the mass of confusion as the kids prepared for their graduation ceremony. (A/N: most of what I describe is going to be partly things that I have read about American graduations, partly imaginary what I think graduation would be like for them.)

The principal of the school announced that the student council reps had to be on the stage for their speeches in two minutes, and Maron started to panic.

She was wringing her little black dress in her hands as she kept saying over and over to her boyfriend "I cant do it, I cant do it, I cant do it!"

He tried to comfort her and get her to calm down, but the shout for her to get on stage came all too soon. He gave her a haste kiss and told her "you'll do great!" before she gave him a weak smile and walked onto the stage.

&&&&&&&

The school was now a cheerful bunch of chattering teenagers and their families, who were contently munching on cake and juice. The ceremony had taken about two hours, and Maron had won t four medals. She had one first place for best speech, first place for good sportsmanship, second place for honor roll (her grades dropped a bit when she became Jeanne) and first place for best school spirit.

All four medals were hanging loosely around her neck as she talked and laughed with her fellow classmates. As she was doing so on of the secretaries came and asked her if she knew where Chiaki was.

She smiled and answered "probably by the punch." Since linchou had convinced the school to get a fountain that sprayed punch, she knew it wasn't long until he jumped into it or did something along the lines of that idiocy.

&&&&&&&&&

Chiaki was escorted into the principal's office saying "I wasn't really going to jump! I was just joking!"

As he entered the room, he was surprised at the occupants that he saw. In the room was his father, two of his old teachers at his other school, one of the doctors from his father's hospital, his currant sensei, and the principals from both schools. He looked surprised, and was about to ask what was going on when his father placed a thick packet in front of him.

"See how many of these questions you can answer-don't say anything, just do it."

Although he was a bit bewildered, he complied and started working after he had snatched a pencil from the principal's desk.

&&&&&&&

It was now almost 11 at night, and she along with a few custodians and teachers were all that were left I the school. She had called Chiaki's cell phone, and nobody had picked up. She was sure that he wouldn't leave without telling her first, and she was worriedly searching the school for him.

As she was passing by the principal's office she saw Chiaki step out, and exclaimed happily "Chiaki! Why didn't you answer your phone, I was worried!"

He sheepishly put his hand behind his head and answered "I'm sorry Maron; I was talking to the principal..."

She hugged his arm as they walked and replied "well, just don't worry me like that again!"

When they got to her apartment she stopped, and blushed as she asked him. "Are you going to stay over again tonight?"

"He seemed to be troubled about something, and took her hand.

"Maron...lets go inside, I have to tell you something"

At the sound of his voice her face paled. It was rare when he was ever this serious, and he seemed sad at the same time. She turned on the lights to her apartment, and sat next to Chiaki when he patted next to him for her too sit.

"Maron…I don't want you to be afraid…or to panicky…and most of all I don't want you to cry."

She looked worriedly up at his face and asked him in a checked voice. "Wha…what are you talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Maron…you know that I love you, right?"

"Chiaki, what are you talking about? You're scaring me!"

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, trying hard to calm her down. She was looking at him with such fear and despair in her eyes that he pondered on whether or not to tell her after all.

"Maron…the reason that I was gone during the party was partly because I was talking to the principal, partly because I was taking an entrance exam for Tsukogawina medical academy." (A/N: the name is fake, it isn't a real school)

"Isn't that..."

"I passed the exam with flying colors. They want me to attend classes for two months…"

Maron wiped her damp eyes and grinned. "That's wonderful Chiaki! I'm glad that you can finally fulfill your dream!"

He looked at her; the shame that he didn't have the guts to tell her was still in his eyes.

She went on "I mean, it's not like I can't see you're for two months…..I can always visit, right?"

He took her hand again and crushed her newfound hope that she wouldn't be alone. "No Maron, you can't visit me. The academy is all the way on the other side of Japan. And nobody is aloud to dorm with me…"

Her face paled, and she asked "so…..I won't be able to see you for two whole months? Not…at all?"

Chiaki shook his head. "If you want me to stay, that's all that you have to say."

This time she was the one who shook her head and replied "no, I won't keep you from your dream. I'll be able to live with being alone for a while longer…" she stood up and pushed him out the door.

"Go home…you must have a lot to pack.."

With that she shut the door on him and went to her room, trying to hold back her tears.

She lay down on her bed, and curled her self into a ball as she started to sob. She cried for about 30 minutes before she felt someone enter her bed. She soon found herself being held by someone, and she traced her hands along Chiaki's strong features.

"Maron……..please, don't try to be brave….just let me hold you while I still can…I don't want you to cry alone."

She sniffed and positioned herself so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"When do you have to go?" she asked him

"The day after tomorrow"

He felt her stiffen up, but she relaxed when he started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Will you spend tomorrow with me? We can skip the graduation party and go out by the sea together.." she asked him, and he nodded his head in reply. With that in mind they both fell asleep, although Maron's heart was in turmoil.

The next morning Maron awoke to…nothing. She rolled over on her bed, but nobody was there.

She sat up, asking the empty room "Chiaki? Are you there?"

No answer

"Chiaki!!!!!!!"

Silence.

She got up from her bed, and noticed that she had been changed from her dress into a pair of pajama pants and a tang top that showed her navel.

She walked into her kitchen, and looked around for any signs of him. There was nothing. She ran her hand through her hair and muttered "mou, Chiaki! You're so rude!"

She suddenly felt herself being tickled and screamed out. She heard laughter coming from behind her and looked to see Chiaki, still in his boxers, laughing at her.

She turned around at him, but instead of yelling at him she smiled seductively.

She brought her face close to his and opened her mouth to kiss him, and as soon as he leaned forward to respond, she pulled back and grinned.

She shook her finger at him and said "ah, ah ah! You've been mean, so no kisses for you!" she knew that what she said was childish, but he looked evenly crushed.

They walked along the beach, hand in hand, just enjoying each others company.

Chiaki saw one of his friends that would be going to the same collage as him and went over to talk to him.

As he was doing so Maron saw a familiar pink van and walked over to it. Inside was "the flower lady" and they greeted each other when recognized.

"Hi! Maron right?" she asked, and smiled when Maron shook her head.

"How are you and your fiancé doing? And why are you back here?" Maron asked.

The woman smiled and replied "well…he is no longer my fiancé. We are married now. And I wanted to continue giving away my forget-me-nots."

Maron smiled at this and asked her "that is so wonderful! Could I have one?"

The woman replied by handing her a pot, and asked her "do you have a special person?"

Maron blushed and showed her where Chiaki was in a heated discussion with his friend. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled in his direction "Chiaki!"

He turned and looked at her, and turned red when his friend said something. The friend handed him a box, laughing. He came over to her when he saw her motioning to him, and asked "what is it, Maron?"

She grinned and showed him the pot. "Now I have these to keep me company when you leave. Since Miyako is gone, and so is Finn, now I wont be alone!"

At this time the woman leaned over to Maron and whispered "That's a nice catch that you have there."

Maron nodded her head and replied "hai!"

She handed the pot to Chiaki and waved farewell as she linked her arm in his.

She looked at Chiaki skeptically and asked "what did your friend say to make you blush?"

"Ah...uh, nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

By this time they were at the sea, and Chiaki laid out a blanket on the ground for them to sit on. When he wouldn't tell her what had made him blush, she got annoyed and wouldn't sat more than one word to him at a time.

"So…do you like the view Maron?"

"Hai."

"Did you have a nice time so far?"

"Hai."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Hai."

He fidgeted and looked at her. Finally he sighed as if he was giving up, and looked at her.

"Do you really want to know what he said?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded her head.

"Ok…." He took in a breath as if he was going to say something, but instead in one quick movement he had her flipped and pinned to the ground.

"You have to give me a kiss for me to tell you." He teased.

She grinned and surprisingly complied, closing her eyes and parting her lips as she waited.

He looked surprised and leaned down anyway, and she coaxed his tongue into her mouth. All of a sudden she grinned evilly and bit down hard on his tongue.

He pulled back and yelped, and then smiled.

"I guess that I deserved that"

She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there, watching the sea.

He fidgeted, and she turned her head up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Before he could lose his nerve he took the box that his friend had given him out of his pocket.

"The thing that my friend said earlier embarrassed me because he asked me if we had…..before I gave this to you.

She looked at him skeptically, and took the box from him. When she opened it she found another, smaller box. When she opened that one the same thing happened. When she finally got to the last box she opened it and gasped.

Inside was a gold ring sitting on top of a green velvet cloth. There was a circle of diamonds on the outside of a large sapphire, and she looked at him confused.

He looked at her, and asked her.

"Maron…will you marry me? I know the first time didn't work out, but I'm not holding any secrets from you anymore. I love you Maron, and I want to be with you forever and past."

She smiled at his speech, and slipped the ring on her finger. She had tears in her eyes and she bent her head down for him to kiss her.

"I love you" she breathed as they kissed, and she didn't think that she could be happier.

When they got home from their day out together Maron started going through his refrigerator, looking for something to cook.

Before she could prepare anything though, Chiaki came up behind her and started to tickle her mercilessly. She fell backwards onto his bed squirming under his dancing fingers.

When he stopped she looked up at him, her face flushed and panting for breath.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly, and soon he was tracing his hands along her body, and they were undressing each other.

Linchou chose then to barge into Chiaki's apartment, looking for something that he had left there.

At that time, Chiaki had just happened to be unclasping Maron's bra, and they both broke apart and sat up when the intruder entered.

Seeing the scene, linchou turned bright red, and Maron ducked under the covers in embarrassment.

"Aww, just great linchou! Now you've gone and embarrassed her!" Chiaki exclaimed as she hid in refuge beneath his sheets.

"I a…c-came f-for something that I h-had left!" he stammered.

"Oh, you mean-

He stopped and his eyes widened. He lifted the covers a bit, and looked under them.

"Maron….What are you doing?" he asked. A girlish giggle could be heard from under the covers, and in a flash linchou was out the door.

Miyako, who was just stepping out of her apartment looked at him skeptically. His face was red and his nose was bleeding, and he looked flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, not really caring either way.

He pointed towards the door where high-pitched squeals and giggles could be heard through the open door.

"C-chiaki…andM-maron..He..He…"

Miyako's eyes widened, and she yelled "what the hell is that pervert doing to Maron!"

Maron really hadn't been doing anything all that naughty under the covers…just kissing his upper stomach and chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Oops, just to tell you, that chapter was sopposed to end at "what the hell is that pervert doing to maron" or whatever. Gomen for the confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

HI there any of my readers that might be left! Sorry about not posting anything, I've been grounded. Well, I have decided to discontinue the story now that I have read the last manga of the series. Instead I'm going to keep the basic story plot, but make it a lot more interesting. Instead of having him go off to collage, I'm going to…well…you'll have to find out. Actually, I'll give you a teaser so that you will actually read it. (I'm also discontinuing my other story know that I know that Finn was reincarnated as Natsuki.)

Teaser:

Maron and Chiaki slowly walked down the corridor towards where they had left Miyako who knows how many days ago.

"Do you think that she panicked?" Maron asked him, worried about her finicky friend and her connections to the police.

He stopped and pointed, dumbfounded.

Teaser #2:

He slowly lifted himself from where he had been laying, tangled in Maron's bear arms, her naked body wrapped around him. The men who had beckoned him out were now stationed around him with guns pointed at his head. They knew all too well what he could do to them if he wanted to. He rolled his eyes and asked quietly as not to wake his lover "could you at least turn around and let me get dressed? I agreed to go with you, so there is no need to point weapons at me.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, turning around to give him his privacy.

He looked longingly down at where Maron was still asleep. His heart ached at the thought that he might not ever be able to see her again. He heard shuffling and whispering, and the people who were taking him "hostage" waved for him to leave.

He bent down and kissed Maron one last time, lightly brushing her lips with his.

As he turned to leave he felt the soft feel of her skin as she grabbed him wrist. He choked back a gasp, and turned around, sighing when he saw that her eyes were still closed.

"Chiaki, its cold." Where are you going so late?" she mumbled, still only half asleep.

"I'm just getting a drink of water, I'll be right back." He replied quietly, hating that he had to lie to her.

"Hey Chiaki?" she mumbled softly, slowly drifting deeper back into sleep.

"Yeah?" he muttered back, longing to just forget about the men at the door and hug her too him like he had before.

"Could you….stay with me like this every night? When you're here I don't feel so lonely."

The men behind him pulled out their guns, and pointed it at her as if saying 'if you don't come with us the deal is off'

He nodded his head even though she had drifted back to sleep and whispered "sure."

Taking a pen he wrote something on her hand, and pulled the cross that he always wore around his neck off. When Satan had been sealed by Finn, his cross had changed into a small pendant that he wore around his neck. If listened well enough, he could still hear access's voice begging him for pancakes.

He wrapped her fingers over the cold metal of the pendant, and walked out thinking about the lie he had just implanted on her. He would never see his Maron alive again.

So, what do you think? Well, if you want to find out the rest, you'll have to read it when it comes out. And yes, this time I will finish it!

Love to all my readers, and hate to the skimmers, Ashyna.


End file.
